


Do You Think I'm Pretty?

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, M/M, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a remark by Wakka at a party makes a drunken Sora feel insecure, he goes seeking a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think I'm Pretty?

Travelling worlds and being a hero was all well and good, Sora thought to himself, but there was a lot to be said for being back home and doing normal teenage things.

Alright, so maybe high school wasn’t so great – nobody seemed to realise he’d disappeared, so there weren’t any awkward explanations to be given, but that meant all his teachers simply thought he was failing horribly. But that had its good side, too. Riku, being Riku, had caught up with everything fairly quickly, and was now tutoring him. This involved long study sessions at Sora’s house, in Sora’s bedroom, and sometimes they even got some studying done. Enough to raise his grades to ‘barely passing’, anyway.

But then there were the other traditional teenage experiences, and right now, he was enjoying one of them very much. Kairi’s parents were away for the weekend, so she was throwing a party. And somebody – or several somebodies, going by the assortment of bottles on the kitchen table – had managed to get hold of alcohol.

He stayed away from the beer, as he already knew he didn’t like the taste. He wasn’t touching the tequila, either; there was a worm in that bottle, and even though Tidus said it was supposed to be there, that was just gross. He’d settled on rum and coke; Jack had given him some rum in Port Royal, and he’d liked both the taste and the warm feeling it left behind it. It tasted even better with coke, and Sora was definitely feeling warm – and happy.

Until Wakka had to open his big mouth.

“I jus’ don’t get it,” he said, beer in hand.

“Get what?” Tidus asked.

“Why Riku’s dating Sora. Kairi’s much prettier, don’t you think?”

“No, she’s not!” Sora objected, not really thinking about anything more than the fact someone was suggesting Riku should like somebody else more than him.

“Sora,” Tidus pointed out, “Kairi’s a girl. Of course she’s prettier than you.”

Sora’s mouth opened and shut a few times. He wasn’t going to say Kairi wasn’t pretty – she was his friend, after all – but Riku was_ his_ boyfriend, and even if she was a friend, she couldn’t have him. “Riku doesn’t think so!” he finally said, and nodded as if that should settle that.

“Riku doesn’t think Kairi’s pretty?” Tidus asked.

Sora frowned. That didn’t sound quite right. Kairi was a pretty girl, and he was sure Riku would agree with that. “Riku doesn’t think she’s prettier than me. I think.”

“You’re a boy; you can’t be pretty.” Wakka pointed at him, sloshing some beer over his hand in the process. It appeared he was quite drunk by now, and Sora was glad he was still sober. Mostly.

“Yes, I can.”

“Boys are supposed to be handsome,” Tidus proclaimed with the wisdom of the truly drunk. “Wakka? Do you think Sora’s handsome?”

“He’s short.”

“I can be handsome even if I’m short!” Sora’s lip protruded in a stubborn pout.

“I think handsome people are taller. And you’re still not prettier than Kairi. Hey, who do you think’s prettier? Kairi or Selphie?”

Sora had no interest in joining in the debate about girls, so he wandered off to find Riku. He’d ask his boyfriend – _his_ boyfriend, not Kairi’s – if he thought Kairi was prettier than Sora. “He better not say yes,” he muttered to himself as he started up the stairs.

He checked the first few rooms, but there was no sign of Riku. Then he opened the door to Kairi’s room. It was empty. He’d seen it before, but something made him stop and look around again. Some parts were extremely girly – the bed had way too many ruffles, in a mixture of pink and white, and the dressing table was covered in bottles, jars, and jewellery boxes. The blitzball posters on the wall might have gone some way to redeeming it, but Sora couldn’t help noticing that most of them were of well-built male players, in somewhat less than their full uniforms.

He crossed to the dressing table, and picked up a bottle to read the label. “Day Radiance Moisturising Lotion. Gentian Cleansing Toner,” he read off another. Sora continued to examine the cosmetics. “Blushing Beauty lipstick. Ocean Sky eyeshadow.” He snorted. “Geez, who knew looking pretty took so much stuff? That’s cheating.”

On an impulse, he removed the lid from the lipstick and twisted it. It was a rose colour, with a shimmery look to it. After a moment’s hesitation, he raised it to his lips, and carefully applied a layer. Remembering seeing his mother getting ready for an evening out, he rubbed his lips together then looked at the result in the mirror. His lips were a darker pink than normal, and slightly shiny. He smiled, and noticed a fleck of pink on one tooth. “Oops.” He scrubbed at it with a finger, checked to see if it was gone, then laughed, posing with a hand on one hip. “Who’s pretty now?”

A familiar outfit hanging on the wardrobe door caught his eye. Kairi’s school uniform.

Sora stared at it for several long minutes, a new idea forming in his head. One pleated skirt, and a plain white blouse, each on a separate coat-hanger, hooked over the doorknob. The lipstick had been impulse, but this he actually thought about. And even though he could hear a voice in the back of his head telling him it was a really bad idea, in the end he reached for it, determined to find out for himself how it would look.

Several minutes later, he stared at himself in the mirror with a mixture of fascination and horror. “I look like a _girl_,” he breathed. A flat-chested girl, it was true, but he still surprisingly convincing. His arms were perhaps slightly more muscled than most girls, but his face was still quite delicate, with no traces of any manly stubble (and he’d been keeping an eye out for it for _months_ now). The lipstick didn’t help, either, and even his messy hair resembled some of the styles he’d seen girls at school wearing. “Damn.” It was somewhat disappointing; he was a seventeen year old boy, after all.

The skirt was a little tight, but it did fit. Kairi would probably be horrified by that. That made him giggle, and he struck a pose. Now that he thought about it, the skirt was awfully short, too. The giggle became a laugh as he posed again.

“Sora, what are you doing?”

Sora jumped at the sound of Riku’s voice. “Uh, I was just, um…”

Riku walked into the room, his eyes running over his boyfriend’s body, taking in the skirt, the blouse, the tie he’d discovered looped around a bedpost and even the lipstick. “That’s Kairi’s uniform.”

“Uh, yeah, it is.” Sora giggled nervously, then realised that Riku’s gaze had wandered back down to his legs again. “Um, Riku?”

“Yes?” The word sounded a little distracted.

“DoyouthinkI’mpretty?” The question came out in a rush.

“What?” Riku’s head snapped up, teal-coloured eyes widening in astonishment.

“Wakka said he couldn’t figure out why you were going out with me when Kairi’s prettier,” Sora explained, and as he said it he could feel his chest tightening. It grew worse when Riku didn’t answer right away.

“Wakka’s an idiot.”

That wasn’t an answer. “You do think she’s prettier then.”

“You’re an idiot, too.” Riku sighed, taking the smaller boy in his arms. “There are lots of reason I go out with you, and not Kairi. And she may look pretty, but in that outfit,” Riku’s voice dropped to a low, husky tone that made Sora shiver, “you look _hot_.”

Their lips met, and the kiss quickly turned carnal. Sora pressed closer, enjoying the feeling of Riku’s body pressed against his. The silver-haired boy was larger, his body firm under his grip, each muscle clearly defined after the time they’d spent in combat while away. His presence was warm and reassuringly solid against fears Sora couldn’t quite articulate, and the way they pressed and rubbed together was driving what little coherent thought he had left out of his head. With a low moan, he rocked his hips forward, only to have Riku pull away with a groan.

“Sora, you’re drunk.”

“No’m not.”

“You’re wearing Kairi’s school uniform, and lipstick,” Riku pointed out with annoying logic. “You’re definitely drunk.”

“Okay,” Sora conceded with an impatient sigh. He probably never would have tried the skirt on without having a little too much alcohol first, but he didn’t see where the problem was. It wasn’t as if they didn’t do this when he was perfectly sober. He grabbed Riku’s hand and placed it on his crotch in a crude, but unmistakeable gesture. “I’m not _too_ drunk, though.”

Riku’s breath caught. His voice was rough when he spoke. “You’re impossible.” His hand squeezed lightly.

“Hmmm,” Sora hummed in happy agreement, rocking into his grip.

Sliding his hand down, Riku found the hem of the skirt and tugged it upwards. Then he laughed. Sora’s eyes had drifted closed in pleasure; now they flew open. “I don’t think the boxers match, Sora. Are those little paopu fruit?”

Sora gave him a mock pout, then grinned, hands going to the waistband of his boxers – midnight blue, with little green-and-yellow paopu all over. He pushed them down, and stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side somewhere. “Is that better?” He quickly pressed himself up against Riku again, hissing slightly as his erection brushed up against the fabric of the skirt. It was wool, and while it was soft enough, there was a definite texture to the weave.

“Sora, we can’t do it here – this is Kairi’s bedroom!” Riku sounded like he was having a difficult time remembering his objections, which might have had something to do with the unmistakeable hardness Sora was rubbing himself against.

“She’s not here.”

“We don’t have anything to use for lube -”

Sora whirled, and rifled through the containers on the dressing table, coming up with a tube of hand lotion that didn’t look too expensive. He handed it to Riku. “Here.”

“Oh, alright.” The words were grumbled, but Riku didn’t waste any time. He turned Sora around and ordered him to lean forward. Sora complied eagerly, bracing his hands on the bed. He felt the skirt lift, and a hand skimmed lightly over the exposed flesh before he heard sound of a cap being flipped open. There was a wet squishing sound, then something cold was pressing between the cheeks of his ass.

“Ah!”

“Something wrong?”

Sora didn’t have to look back to hear the smirk in Riku’s voice. A slick fingertip rubbed back and forth over his entrance. He made another sound as it pressed inside, the cool feel of the lotion intensifying the sensation. Then it warmed from the heat of his body, and the digit slid back and forth slowly, the movement a mimicry of what was to come. And it wasn’t enough.

“Riiiikuuuuuu,” he whined.

A second finger joined the first, sliding in and brushing against a spot that made him cry out in pleasure, but then they pulled back slightly, scissoring to stretch his entrance in a way that was deliciously painful, and still not enough.

Sora looked over his shoulder. He could just see the pale curves of flesh where the skirt was flicked up to expose his ass, could see Riku’s hand disappearing from view and feel the results with exquisite clarity. Riku’s attention was all directed downwards to that same spot, eyes heated and intent, lips curved in an expression far too predatory to be called a smile. Sora wondered how it looked to him. He tried to picture it from his boyfriend’s point of view: the skirt flipped up over his back, his ass easily accessible as a result - skirts were _quite_ convenient that way, he noticed - and his legs spread enough to brace himself as Riku slid fingers inside the puckered opening there. The image made his cock jerk, brushing against the fabric that still covered him well enough at the front, and he whimpered.

“Please.”

“Do you want something?” Riku asked slyly, pulling his fingers out.

Sora growled, and twisted about to grab the other boy by the arm. He pulled, setting his foot against an ankle, and succeeded in sending Riku tumbling onto the bed.

Riku laughed, and rolled onto his back to look up at him. “Geez. Impatient much?”

“You always have to tease,” Sora complained.

“You like it.”

Sora glared at his boyfriend for a moment, then his lips twitched. Riku was sprawled half-on, half-off the bed, grinning cockily, and his silver hair spread across covers just inches from where the pillows began. All those pink and white ruffles… “For the record,” he cooed, “I think _you_ look pretty.”

“What?!” Riku looked more outraged than complimented by the remark.

“Pink really suits you, although the ruffles might be a bit much.”

Riku turned his head and was confronted face-to-face with the offending pillows. He grabbed one and tossed it at the brunet, who dodged it easily. “I’m not pretty, I’m sexy, and I thought there was something you wanted?” He scooted up a little so he was no longer hanging off the edge of the bed. “Why does Kairi’s bed have to be so damned girly?”

“’Cos she’s a girl?” Sora’s hands moved to Riku’s pants, freeing his erection. One hand wrapped around the hard length of flesh while he grabbed up the tube of hand lotion with the other. A large dollop of white cream was squeezed directly onto the sensitive head, making Riku yelp.

“Sora! That’s cold!”

“Oops.” The wide-eyed look of innocence was belied by the grin Sora couldn’t hide. “I’m sorry, I should warm it back up again.” He smoothed the lotion down over the shaft, and stroked it a few times before impatience took over. He climbed onto the bed, and straddled Riku’s lap. The skirt was hiding everything now, and he reached down under it to guide the head of Riku’s cock to his entrance. He grunted a little as it pushed past the tight ring, and he had to shift slightly before he could sink right down. It was tight, the burning stretch of muscle almost painful, but he didn’t really care. What mattered was the feel of Riku inside him, warm and hard and real, a feeling of connection that was tangible. “Yessss,” he sighed, revelling in the sense of fullness, of being complete.

When he opened his eyes, it was to see Riku watching him, the cocky grin gone, a look of pure need on his face. “C’mere,” the silver-haired teen muttered reaching up to grab a fistful of the blouse Sora was wearing. He tugged him forward, and Sora felt the pop of a button giving way under his grip, but that didn’t matter because Riku was kissing him with all the hunger and desperation _he_ felt. It was alright that Riku could make him crazy with want, with desire, with the fear that he’d leave, as long as Sora could do the same to him, because that meant they’d both stay together no matter what, and that could never be bad. His hips moved in small, convulsive rocking movements that echoed the way their tongues moved against each other.

Finally, they broke the kiss, and stared at each other, panting heavily, while Sora continued to rock, unable to help himself. “Ride me,” Riku whispered. “I want to watch you.”

Sora nodded, unable to speak, and sat up in a move that made them both groan. For a moment, he held perfectly still. Then he raised himself on his knees, and sank back down. He wriggled his hips slightly, adjusting the angle, and did it again, this time crying out as Riku’s cock brushed against that spot inside him. There was an answering sound from beneath him. He settled into a rhythm of rise-and-fall, one that was occasionally interrupted when Riku couldn’t help but buck up against him.

“Lift – lift the skirt,” Riku ordered. “I want to see you.”

Sora felt extra heat rush into his cheeks as he did so. It wasn’t like Riku had never seen all of him before – usually they were wearing a lot less clothing than this – but this felt so much more deliberate. His cock bounced with every movement, and he wondered if Riku could see where his body was taking his lover inside. Those teal eyes were fixed on him with such intensity it felt like he could see everything.

Then hands which had been fisted in the pink coverlet reached for his hips, and Sora was being pulled down onto Riku’s cock, the other boy rising to meet him with powerful thrusts. Each movement wrung another cry from Sora’s throat, and he was dimly aware of Riku echoing them before it was all too much. The final thrust sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine like lightning, and the world briefly disappeared into blinding white lights. He was still shuddering when he came back to himself, and could feel the last few convulsive jerks of Riku’s hips as he climaxed.

He blinked, dazedly, and realised that Riku’s black t-shirt now had a pale, sticky addition to the band logo on the front. And Kairi’s skirt was a little messy, too. _She’s gonna kill me_, Sora thought, and couldn’t quite work up the energy to care. He slumped forward a little, and tried to catch his breath.

“Damn,” Riku finally said.

“Uh-huh,” Sora agreed. He felt a jerk deep inside as Riku gave a laugh, and he instinctively tightened in response. He watched a grimace of pleasure cross his boyfriend’s face before it relaxed into a faint smile. Sora’s own smile was enough to light up a room, because Riku looked genuinely happy, and he couldn’t think of anything he liked more than that.

“You do look pretty in a skirt,” Riku told him, his voice only a little teasing.

Sora blushed. It seemed so silly now, but maybe he’d see what other outfits Riku liked to see him in some time. He liked the idea of dressing up for Riku, especially if it led to sex like this. Of course, now he had to figure out just how they were going to get Kairi’s uniform clean, and he should find that button, too –

“Oh my God, _what_ are you two _doing_ with my school uniform?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the original sketch of [this picture](http://stupid-aquarius.deviantart.com/art/Sora-in-Kairi-s-school-Uniform-173844119) by **[StupidAquarius](http://stupid-aquarius.deviantart.com/)**.


End file.
